


Roller skates are a great way to pick up dates

by emilyisnotmyname



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skating, Idiots in Love, M/M, No pokemon AU, Sun and Moon are 15 while X and Y are 16, but will he say see ya later boy?, characters are aged up, x is a skater boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyisnotmyname/pseuds/emilyisnotmyname
Summary: Sun and Moon are invited to Kalos by Moon's girlfriend, Y.Eventually, Sun gets bored of being the third wheel, and goes to a local skating rink where he sees a boy whose a wonderful skater, and instantly starts crushing on him. Hard.(aka, Sun is a complete disaster, while Moon and Y are his confident lesbo wingwomen who help him get the guy)
Relationships: Moon/Y, Sun/X (Pokemon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Roller skates are a great way to pick up dates

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have recently become obsessed with Lightcrossshipping and Skyarrowshipping, thanks to @Komorumono (tumblr handle, go check out their amazing art!), who is the sole reason that this fic exists. I have heard your pleas good sir, and have answered them. Enjoy this stupidly long fic, you deserve it for essentially keeping this ship alive lol.

X silently crept out of the house, slinking down the stairs like a lost cat, and pushing the door open just enough for him to slide out without it creaking. He hated going outside most days, as he had become somewhat of a local celebrity from his childhood roller skating, and then from locking himself away. But on these quiet summer nights, where streetlamps were buzzing with moths, and the only sound around him were crickets chirping in far off bushes, he indulged himself. 

No one knew that he still skated, aside from whatever bored teenager was operating the run-down roller skating rink that was just on the edge of Vaniville Town. He bought his own skates and paid for the membership to 'Vaniville Pizza and Skating' with his carefully saved allowance money. It was his closely guarded secret; not that his solitary nature made it hard to keep.

He flashed his card at the boy behind the counter, who nodded and let him pass. X was one of their few customers that actually came at this hour, and that was how he liked it. His skates were once a bright electric blue, but were now faded from overuse. But they still worked fine, so there was no point in replacing them over the color. 

In just a few minutes, he was on the rink. It had been a few days since he had come here, and it took a moment for muscle memory to kick in. Soon, he was gliding across the uneven wood flooring at an unhurried pace. Just a quick warm up before he really practiced. 

X loved skating. He always had, and there was no question about it. It used to be about the speed, the tricks, the adrenaline from teetering right next to the brink of slamming into the ground and the feeling of accomplishment after a competition. But now, it was about control. Knowing that he was in perfect command of every move he made, that every skid of his skates propelled him faster and pushed him into a higher jump. No interference. Just himself, his skates, and the music.

Ironic, how he used to love the unpredictability of it, how he would place himself in riskier and riskier situations until a hard fall checked his hubris. His almost perfect freestyle won him the Juniors Kalos Cup, and the media was sure that he would make it big in the skating world. 

He propelled himself forward, spite pushing him to move faster and attempt his first jump of the evening, a double axel. The paparazzi, the media, nothing but a bunch of snakes, capitalizing on his success. Dogging a child to the point where he doesn’t even want to go outside. His mouth morphed into a snarl as he spun in the air, and remained as he landed shakily with one of his legs out. It wasn’t a perfect landing, he felt unbalanced, and he had nearly fallen. He had to focus. 

After an hour or so of practice, he was tired enough to want to head home. Sweat made his undershirt stick to his skin, and he tied his tracksuit around his waist. He desperately needed a shower, but to do that, he’d have to get home. With a sigh, he unlaced his skates and put on his shoes, nodded his thanks to the kid at the counter, and started the trek home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Sun was used to delivering letters, receiving them was not something he was accustomed to. When he saw his name and address on the back of the envelope, his face lit up like a kid on christmas, and he immediately tore into the packaging. No matter how slow he tries to open envelopes, they always end up ripped, so he just stopped trying. He still has no idea how Moon’s letters are always perfectly opened. 

It was a letter from Moon, which made sense as she was currently on another island. The letter read:

Courier

Don’t get too excited. Y has invited you and I on a week-long vacation in Kalos. She wants to get to know you better, I suppose. Your plane ticket is included, and we will be paying all of your expenses. Do not be late or I will leave without you. 

Also, you’ll be able to find odd jobs in Kalos. Don’t worry about making money.

-Moon

He didn’t need to read the signature at the bottom to know who it was from. She was always bossing him around, so this was nothing new. But an all-expenses-paid vacation, to Kalos of all places? That was certainly new. And there was no way in hell that he would pass up something like this, even for his jobs. Who knows if he’d ever get a chance like this again? He hadn’t been on a proper vacation ever, so it was safe to say that he was excited. 

Three days later, he was seated next to Moon on his first ever plane trip. He was bouncing with excitement in his seat, glancing over a travel brochure that Y had sent Moon. Speaking of Moon, she was smiling at her phone, with a light blush on her face. 

“Miiisssss, whatcha lookin at?” He asked, leaning over her shoulder to spy on her phone. She flinched and swiped away from a messaging app with a blush on her face. “You and Y musta been talking about somethin good, you’re so flustered!” Sun referenced the name at the top of the screen, ‘Yvonne Gabena.’ It was very like Moon to list the full name, but it made pinpointing that she was talking to Y a lot easier. 

“Courier!” She spoke sharply and hit him hard on the back of the neck, irritated with him already. It had hardly been 15 minutes since they got on the plane, and already he was being his obnoxious self. “Behave yourself! It’s none of your business anyways.”

“Awww, don’t be like that. But you were totally blushing, so you gotta tell me, ok?” Sun said, holding up the ‘ok’ sign. 

“I won’t tell you a thing, so shut up and sit down. I will tell Y to cancel your tickets and kick you off the plane so help me-”

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry!” He interrupted before she continued, rubbing the back of his neck with a pout. He silently flipped through the pamphlet, before he heard Moon mumble something unintelligible. “What’d you say Miss?”

“I said that we’re dating, ok!” Moon said, now blushing hard. Sun was grinning ear to ear with that Moon had trusted him with that information. “Don’t be so happy with yourself. You would have figured out sooner or later when we were together. Y isn’t exactly subtle about those sorts of things.” Miss might not have realized it, but she was smiling slightly as he said that. 

Sun was turned towards Moon and slammed his hands on the armrest, just about shouting in the crowded plane, “I need the details!! Ok?” 

“Shhh! Not in public.” 

“I can be quiet!” He said, still shouting. “I mean, I can be quiet.” He whispered. “Plus, this is a 6 hour flight! I’m sure you have plenty of time to tell me allllll about it. Details! Details! Details!!” 

Moon groaned. This was going to be a loong flight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“X!!” The loner is roused from sleep by a familiar voice at his door. “Sun and Moon are coming today! Aren’t you excited? I'm gonna go meet her at the airport soon, and I'm so excited and nervous that I might throw up!” She was borderline screaming, which was certainly not unusual for Y, but wasn’t exactly pleasant to hear so early in the morning.

X sighed. Nothing says fun like third wheeling his friend’s date. “I'm not particularly excited. In fact, I think I’d much rather stay in bed the whole time they're here."

“Ugh, whatever you buzzkill. I'm gonna head out. But, just to let you know.” A familiar flyer was slid through a crack at the bottom of his door. He had seen it many times at the skating place he frequents. It was a discounted night as a last ditch effort to grab some business. He hadn't really taken more than a glance at it before now. "The rest of us are going to this in a few days. I know you don't skate anymore, but no one will recognize you and it'll just be for fun. No pressure or anything like that." 

He heard footsteps retreating from his doorway. Maybe he'd regret this decision later, but it had been too long since he'd gone out with friends. Y would be disappointed if he didn't show up, and he hated knowing that. He didn't even have to skate, he could just eat pizza and fill his social quota for the rest of the year, at the very least. "Y, I'll go to the skating thing." 

He heard her footsteps stop, and then jump over to the door in shocked joy. "Really! Alright then, no backing out. If I don't see you there right at 6 I'll drag you there myself!"

*I'll count on it." X was already somewhat regretting his decision. But if he was going to go skating, he might as well get some more practice in. 

He smiled as he walked down the busy streets of Vaniville in broad daylight, but with a hat and shades on to hide his identity a little better, just in case. Y would be gone for a few hours, and that left him plenty of time for an extra long skating session.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for Sun and Moon to find Y at the airport, and ride back to Vaniville in a taxi. Moon and Y had a looong hug that Sun immediately pointed out, much to Moon's chagrin, and it was clear to him that the two wanted to have some alone time. According to Moon, they rarely get to see each other in person, and they've been looking forward to this for a while. 

Sun probably wouldn't have been here if Y hadn't wanted to meet him too, and she seemed like a nice enough person. She was kinda like him, loud and outgoing, but she was definitely more clever and less annoying then he was. 

After sitting in a plane for hours and then riding in a taxi, Sun was feeling restless. He had trouble sitting still normally, and he was nearing the end of his rope. Y informed him that they had plans to go to a skating rink in a couple days, but he was free to explore Kalos to his heart's content as long as he made it to that. 

So, the moment he was freed from the taxi, he jumped out and shouted, "I'm heading to the skating rink! Gotta get some practice before we go, y'know." 

Moon replied back, "Sure thing Courier. But be back to the hotel before dark, alright?" They had elected to stay at a hotel to not bother Y's family too much, paid for by Moon of course.

"Ok!" He held up his trademark sign and started walking to the location his GPS was pointing him to. Vaniville was a very quaint town, far removed from the wild nature of Alola, and much more quiet. The rustic houses looked like something from a fairy tale, and from the looks of the people here he stuck out like a sore thumb, with his darker complexion and alolan style.

Soon enough he found the skating place. No wonder it didn't get any business, it was practically hidden! Or maybe he just got lost easily. Either way, they should've set up somewhere else. 

He opened the creaky door and walked up to the counter. They kid behind it looked like he could not wait to leave, but Sun grinned at him and started up a conversation. 

"Hey, how much is it to skate?" He said loudly, leaning on the counter. 

The boy rolled his eyes and tapped the counter, already annoyed to have to do his job. "Just seven bucks. All prices are up on the sign." He pointed up as Sun went to his wallet and quickly paid. 

Sun's eyes wandered as the kid counted the bills, and he looked out at the rink. There were a few people skating around to the bad pop music, but amongst the handful of people was perhaps the prettiest boy that Sun had ever seen. 

He had jet-black hair that went just past his ears, and wore a plain white shirt with camo pants and a blue jacket was tied around his waist. He was undeniably cute, but what really made Sun's jaw drop a little was the way he carried himself unflinchingly through each jump, with an aura that demanded to watch and respect him on the rink. His body moved with seemingly perfect coordination, and to Sun he looked like a professional. 

"Hey." Sun was so transfixed on the pretty boy that was gliding across the rink that he didn't hear, and barely felt the boy tap him on the shoulder. "HEY!" 

Sun just about jumped out of his skin when the kid yelled at him, and the commotion he caused was enough to catch the attention of the boy he had been watching, and- wow his eyes were just as beautiful as the rest of him, reminiscent of the clear blue oceans in Alola. The poor courier was momentarily distracted again, and the kid at the counter grabbed his shoulder and turned him away from the rink. 

It was just about the when he realized he was blushing hard from embarrassment, and the fact that the boy had caught him staring. He managed to stammer out a quick response before he could die of humiliation, "Uh, yeah, what do you need?" 

"What size do you need?"

"What?" Sun asked frantically, brain somewhat overwhelmed with shame. 

"What size skates do you need? Since, y'know, you're supposed to be roller skating." He was actually getting angry at this point and honestly, Sun couldn't blame him.

"Oh yeah. I need a 5 and a half." Sun said, trying not to laugh at himself as he put his face in his hands. It had to be jet lag or something, he wasn't normally this absent minded. Or maybe a single look at a skater boy over there had fried his brain.

The kid shook his head, completely exasperated as he grabbed the skates off of the shelf and slammed them on the counter. "Have fun." He glared at Sun who collected his skates with his head hung low like a kicked puppy.

He quickly put on the skates and went out onto the rink confidently, how hard could it really be to roller skate anyways?

Extremely. Hard. Just like the floor when he slammed into it the instant he took his hand off of the wall. This skating session wasn't exactly off to a good start. 

A part of Sun wished that skater boy (as he had affectionately dubbed the black haired boy) would come over and teach him how to skate, but he also didn't want to waste the other boys time. From the looks of it, Skater boy might actually be a professional and definitely wouldn't have time to help some dumb kid. 

Sun scooted around the wall for a while longer, before deciding that he'd had enough. Y or Moon would be able to teach him how to skate when the day came, and his leg hurt from falling. 

Only one thing kept him on the rink: Skater boy. If Sun could just get his number then he was sure that he could win him over with his charm. Even if he just asked the boy to meet him at the special night, he'd have a chance. 

With new resolve to get the guy, Sun skated around and around, trying to catch up with him for another hour, slowly finding his balance on the skates and learning how to skate by watching Skater boy fly across the wooden floors and jump through the air. But all of this effort was in vain, as the boy left after the hour was up too fast for Sun to catch up, since the other boy was a lot faster at getting his skates off and getting off of the rink then he was.

By the time Sun got out of the skating place, the ellusive boy had vanished like a breeze on a long summer day. 

His disappointment must've been obvious to Moon and Y, as the moment he got through the door the two rushed over to him, concerned as to what could've bummed Sun out so much. 

"What happened?" Moon was always brief and to the point, which was good, because Sun had to vent a little bit. Or a lottle bit.

When Sun had finished his long tirade about Skater boy, Y burst out laughing and said that she had to make a call, while Moon was much less amused with the situation. 

"So, what your saying is that your a disaster, and publically embarrassed yourself multiple times, all over a cute boy?" Y came back, still giggling to herself, as she whispered something in Moons ear that made her put her head in her hands and start laughing as well.

"Ugghh I don't know what to do! He was really, really pretty and I really want to talk to him again.. or even just look at him." Sun mumbled the last part as to not seem quite as desperate, but Sun had never seen someone as cute as Skater boy. 

"Listen, Sun." Y cut in, having recovered from her laughter when she saw how distraught Sun was over the matter. "How about you see if he goes to the skating event? You saw him at that skating rink, so he'll probably go to the event as well!"

Sun perked up immediately. "How did I not think of that! Thanks Y!" He grinned, beginning to think of what he would have to do to bounce back from the humiliating events of the past few hours. "I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. Roller skating took a lot more outta me then I thought it would!" He walked into his room with significantly more pep in his step then before.

"Goodnight Sun." Moon called out. Y parroted it.

"Oh, goodnight Miss and Y!" He shouted from his room. 

"So, Sun has a crush on X?" Y started laughing again. 

"I swear, X perfectly fits Sun's description. It'll be so funny to watch X deal with that all night, so don't tell them. I don't think he's ever been flirted with." Y said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, I won't tell them a thing. This should be amusing, if nothing else." Moon smirked. In fact, she might make the night even more embarrassing for Sun, just because he made her recount her entire relationship with Y on that plane ride, so she was past deserving a bit of revenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

X had stayed cooped up in his room the entire time Sun and Moon were visiting. It wasn't a slight against him, he just wanted to give Y time with Moon, and didn't want to hang out with a kid he's never talked to before. That type of thing wasn't exactly in his wheelhouse. 

But like all deadliness, the date he had to go skate crept up on him, a day that he wasn't sure he could handle. 

He hadn't skated in front of his friends, or really anyone (unless you count the few people who actually go to the rink, which he didn't) in years. What if someone recognized him? What if the media recognized him?

However, X knew damn well that if Y knew that he didn't even try, that there would be hell to pay. And there was a slight chance that he would have a bit of fun, like when he was a little kid. 

X checked the clock. 4:30. Well, he had to get moving. He wasn't even dress and Y expected him to show up at 5:00? It was about a 20 minute walk, so he had 10 to get ready. Plenty of time.

At least, it was plenty of time until he couldn't find his skates. And there was no way in hell that he was going to use the skates that they offered him. Call him picky, but those skates almost always had something wrong with them, and he was much more used to his. 

After searching his entire room, and ignoring several calls from Y in his haste, he found them in a hamper in the laundry room. She must've taken his clothes down for him, and his skates ended up alongside the clothes. 

He scurried out of the house, skates in hand, and threw on his jacket as he ran. Once that was done, he checked the time. 4:55. Y was gonna be piissed if he was late, but there wasn't anything he could do about that now but sprint. 

Ten minutes later, he threw open the door and started frantically looking for Y, because if he didn't explain himself immediately then she was going to dig him an early grave. Knowing her, she'd probably already started.

Eventually, he spotted her near the food with two others that he didn't recognize. She was glaring at her phone, probably checking the time and texting him, so X had to put a stop to that. 

"Y, sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my skates." He held them up and smiled weakly, a trail barrier from the verbal tirade that he was going in ensue.

The boy next to who he vaguely recognized as Moon from pictures Y showed him did a spit take when he saw him and stuttered out a, "Gotta go- bathroom." from around a harsh blush. 

Moon and Y shared a knowing glance, both trying to hold back laughter, while X was horribly confused. "I-is he ok?" He eventually said, point in the direction that the other boy had run off to. 

"Oh that's just Sun. He's like that sometimes." Moon smiled and held out her hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you X." 

X had never really liked handshakes. His hands get really clammy and gross when he's nervous, and he never knew how long it he should shake until it got awkward. But he still reached for Moon's hand and shook it twice before she let go. "It's nice to meet you as well."

Moon felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and stepped aside, chuckling when she saw Sun's name as the caller. "I need a minute, gotta take this." She took the call and walked all the way out of the building. As she walked away she could vaguely hear Y berate X for being late, but she didn't pay it any mind. 

"Courier, why are you calling me?" Moon deadpanned, biting back a laugh as acted as if she didn't partially orchestrate this disaster. 

Sun vaguely stuttered for a moment before speaking normally, "Miiisss, it's skater boyy." He was sitting in a bathroom stall, blushing bright red. Skater boy was X? But more importantly, X smiled at them. It was only for a second, but Sun thought that his heart would stop dead in his chest if he saw it again. 

"I know." Moon said, now laughing a little bit.

"You knew? But then, why did you-" he wasn't exactly shocked by this information, moreso shocked that she hadn't told him.

"Listen, you wanted to see him again, right?" Moon felt a little bad for embarrassing him in front of X, not that he needed her help to do it the first time, but still. So she took on a more motivating tone and continued. "This is your shot. So don't mess it up, got it?" 

"But Moon-" he whined. "I'm gonna die if I go back out there."

"No buts. Stop making excuses and get outta that bathroom. I'm hanging up, and I expect you to be over there shortly." She was about to hang up on him, but decided to send him off on a better note then that. "Good luck." 

Sun's heart filled with dread as the beep of a cut line filled his ears. But Moon was right, he couldn't just stay in the bathroom forever. So eventually, after gathering his courage, he stepped out and walked over to the others. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm just glad that you showed up, so I can't stay mad." Y finished her rant at X just as Moon returned, and X nodded at her, as he tied his skates on. 

"I grabbed skates for all of us while I was over there." Moon chimed in, announcing that she had returned.

"Hey, I'm back too." Sun loudly stated, not looking at X directly as to not lose focus. "Thanks Miss!"

"No problem, Courier." Everyone sat down on the little bench to put their skates on, Sun ended up right next to X, in a move that was no doubt coordinated by the other two. Typically Sun would be making a conversation, but he was too focused on how he was going to ask the boy beside him out, because there was no way that he would let him go a second time. 

Sun hadn’t even noticed the somewhat awkward silence until Y spoke up. "Have any of you ever skated before?” She asked Sun and Moon with a grin. 

“Personally I haven’t. Sun?” Moon asked.

“W-well I went once a few days ago. Had to get some practice before I came here, y’know.” A look of realization flashed across X’s face as Sun’s filled with thinly veiled apprehension. 

“Are we gonna sit around the whole time, or are we gonna get to skating?” X said. He had gotten a lot more tense as he stood up and flicked his hair out of his face. He didn’t exactly want to go out there, but he was getting antsy just sitting there. Letting his nerves fester never helped with these sorts of things, and it would be better to just skate for a while, and then sit on the sidelines.

Moon stood up and lent her hand to Y to help her up as well. "Of course. Let's all meet back here in an hour to eat, yeah?"

"Alrighty! Let's go- AAAHH!" Sun suddenly stood up, forgetting that he was wearing skates and fell forward, fast. He was sure he was going to slam into the ground, before he felt someone grab him from behind and stop his fall, just barely keeping his knees from hitting the ground. Y and Moon were still walking away, so that could only mean…

"Geez, be more careful!" Sure enough, X was the one who saved him from his fall. In his shock, Sun didn't make any attempts to stand up, preferring to focus on how X's arms felt under his arms and looped around his chest. "Hey! You gotta at least try to stand up, I can't lift you up by myself." Sun was thankful that X couldn't see his face, because he was blushing hard as he frantically tried to stand up, cursing how hard and fast he'd fallen for the other boy.

It took a few tries, but eventually Sun managed to stand up. The boy smiled nervously at X, who almost felt himself smiling in return. The alolan's seemingly boundless joy was a bit infectious even in the face of embarrassment, and X found himself enjoying being near Sun, which was something that didn't happen very often when he met new people. The blush from earlier had returned to Sun's face, and he quickly said, "T-thanks a lot. I wouldn't want to cut this all short just because I hurt myself." He nervously laughed at the end, and X realized that he was still holding the foreign boys hand. 

"No problem." He dropped the Sun's hand, and was definitely not blushing at the prospect that he had held a cute boy's hand. They fell into a silence as X slowly walked to the rink, with Sun leaning on the wall to keep his balance. 

Sun was very quickly coming to the terms that he would absolutely not be able to skate, hell, he could barely walk on the carpet with skates on. And if he let X get ahead of him, then he could kiss any shot of shooting his shot goodbye. There was only one thing he could do. “Hey X, would you mind teaching me how to skate? I don’t wanna get left behind, especially since you're all a lot better at skating then I am..” he trailed off a little, waiting for X to say something.

Thankfully, X nodded. “I don’t mind. I used to help people learn all the time when I was younger.” the black haired boy seemed a bit saddened, before he stepped onto the rink, which was now swarming with people due to the cheap night. 

Sun took on a more thoughtful tone as he clutched the wall for dear life. “Why’d you stop?” The other boy just shook his head at the question, and started going around alongside Sun. He had the alarming feeling that he’d brought up something personal, and his heart clenched at seeing the other boy down. “Umm, anyways, how do I actually skate?” 

Sun squinted down at his skates in confusion, which actually made X laugh a little, which he seemed startled by. The massive smile that Sun wore afterwards made it certainly worth it. “Alright, first off-'' He grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the wall, and held back a laugh as he immediately freaked out. “You won’t learn anything if you hang onto the wall. Grab my hands, and I’ll show you how it's done.” 

Sun wanted nothing more, both from the feeling like he was going to tip over at any second, and the prospect of holding his hands. “AH- ok, ok. What do I do now?” Sun was frantically trying to avoid looking straight in X’s eyes, because if he made eye contact he was sure that he would mess up and fall, taking X with him. 

“Relax a little and bend your knees. You kinda gotta push your legs out in like a backwards ‘v’ shape.” X started slowly skating backwards as he spoke. “It’s a bit hard to explain, so just follow my lead.” It took all of X’s energy to not break from his normal teaching routine, which he fell into like he had never stopped. But the boy in front of him had such a pretty blush on his face, and he was clearly ill-prepared to do something like this. He was adorable, and X found himself liking the foreigner more and more. 

Just as Sun was beginning to get into the swing of things, he heard a sharp voice zoom past him. “Hell yeah X! Get it!” she half shouted half cackled, and Moon even gave the two a thumbs up from her place beside her girlfriend. 

“Y!” X shouted, blushing hard from embarrassment. He thought that taking the time to help his new friend and not show off would save himself from the attention, but now it felt like everyone’s eyes were on him. It was even worse as there was some semblance of truth to her words, as he really was falling fast for Sun. “I-its not like that and you know it! Right Sun?” The other boy was blushing just as hard, and had a horrified look on his face. 

X quickly ushered Sun off of the rink, and started walking away, with Sun using his newfound skills to follow him. “X!” Sun shouted, following close behind him. Eventually, Sun sped up enough that he could grab the other boy’s shoulders and turn X to face him. “Where are you running off to? I thought we were-” Sun cut himself off before he could say something stupid. He honestly felt that way. How could he think that he had a shot with X in the first place? He might’ve asked to hold his hands, but that was to teach him how to skate, not because he wanted a date! 

“I was going to get water. I should’ve told you, I’m sorry.” X tried to stop himself from saying something else, but it just spilled out. He was probably giving too much information, but his logic was a bit frazzled, and he owed the boy an excuse for how he acted. “I-I just get overwhelmed when stuff like that happens. Especially on the rink. I just thought everyone was looking at me, and I had to get ou-” X was interrupted when Sun suddenly pulled him into a hug, which should’ve made him more emotionally unstable and freaked him out, but instead he felt oddly calm and relaxed as he wrapped his arms around the other boy, distancing himself from the sights and sounds of his surroundings and replacing it with a warm feeling that started in his chest and pulled at the corners of his lips. He hadn’t felt this safe in a long time; even in his own home he felt uneasy, like someone would pull a camera on him at any moment. It was liberating.

Sun meanwhile was shocked by how fast the other boy melted into his arms. Maybe he was wrong about X not liking him, as he was a pretty social person and didn’t think that he would be able to trust someone enough to halfway break down in front of them.

“Don’t apologize!” He says cheerfully to X, as he planned out what he was going to say, “If you want then we can just hang out in here. It's not like I was making much progress skating anyways." Sun didn't really care where they were, as long as he could keep the smaller boy happy. The alolan was extremely pleased to have made it this far, and figured that asking him out would be a piece of cake. Once X had calmed down more, he'd ask.

X was more than a little surprised that Sun was willing to sit down with him instead of skating and actually having fun. He was probably just being nice, but at this moment he didn't care what the other boys intentions were, he just didn't want to be alone. "That sounds good." He pulled away from the hug, face still flushed from embarrassment, not only from what Y did, but now from how long he hugged Sun for. He had only known the boy for an hour or so, afterall.

Sun held up an 'OK' sign as he talked, "Ok! I'll grab us water, and you can find somewhere for us to sit." 

X nodded and went to sit down, while Sun mentally patted himself on the back for how well he handled that situation, and he filled up two cups with water. Then he realized his horrible mistake. 

He still couldn't skate, and X had had to go far since the place was so packed. And now he couldn't even hold onto the wall since his hands were full. The look of horror that settled on his face must have been obvious, since X immediately came over to help him out. 

X laughed in an I-can’t-believe-what-you-just-did kinda way, and grabbed both waters out of Sun’s hands. “I guess we should’ve done it the other way around, huh?” 

“Yeah yeah,” Sun chuckled as he scooted down the wall, grinning. As they came up to the table, Sun realized that he was basically on a date, and this would be the perfect time to ask X out! He was excited, and nervous, but if things didn’t go well then they could always just stay friends. It wasn’t like they saw each other that often anyways. X had also loosened up considerably, so it was best to strike now incase something else happens.

"You alright?" X asked, since Sun had donned a thoughtful expression, with his brows furrowed in the same way he did when he was trying to figure out how to skate. It was a face that he thought would only look cute on someone like Sun, as it was a nice change of pace for the typically beaming boy. When Sun looked at him with the most adorably lost expression, he hurriedly explained himself so his red flushed face wouldn't be too obvious, "You just look like you have something on your mind." 

Sun brightened up and shyly smiled at X, thinking for a moment before speaking, "Actually, I do have something I want to tell you." This is it, Sun told himself. No backing out now. 

"Go ahead." X took a sip of his water, and looked at Sun across the table, waiting for what he had to say.

"Well- I, hmm." He started over a few times, before taking a deep breath. X seemed to be very straightforward, so it was doing neither of them any good for him to beat around the bush about this. "Sorry, I'm no good at these kinds of things. Truth is X, I just really like you. I think your absolutely beautiful, and-" 

Sun was quite jarringly interrupted by X violently choking on the water he was just drinking. "X are you ok? I'm so sorry!" 

X, who was blushing just as violently as he was coughing, waved off his concern, and after clearing his throat a few times took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Sun." He couldn't believe what was happening. Sun actually liked him? Sure, X had been admiring and enjoying Sun's company, but he never expected anything out of it. And he certainly didn't expect someone like Sun to ask him out after knowing him for a little over 45 minutes! He had never even been asked out before. He realized Sun was looking at him expectantly, probably waiting for his answer. "This is a confession, right? You want me to date you?" The black haired boy had to confirm if this was really happening, but if it was a dream, he certainly didn't want himself to wake up.

"Yeah, it is." Sun admitted, now red as a tomato. "But it's fine if you don't feel the same way, I would understand-" 

*It's not that at all!" X stood up and suddenly interjected, causing Sun's eyes to go wide with shock. He sat down bashfully and mumbled out an apology before continuing. "I-I like you too, obviously. But, we've only known each other for such a short amount of time, and I guess I don't understand what you like about me so much." 

"There's tons to like about you!" It was Sun's turn to shout. "I've never seen anyone skate as well as you did a few days back, and you’re absolutely the prettiest boy I've ever seen in my life! I'll admit, this is really sudden, but I want to get to know you better, and since I have to go back to Alola soon, it kinda had to be." 

Sun stopped for a moment to think, he couldn't let X get away now that he knew that he liked him, and X seemed somewhat stressed about being put on the spot for a decision like this. "Listen, how about we just- hang out until I have to go back. Casual dating, yeah? And then we'll know each other a lot better, and we can decide if we want to keep seeing each other." Sun was sweating bullets, praying that X would go along with it.

After a moment of thinking it over, X nodded. "I'd be happy to date you then, Sun." 

Sun beamed at his now boyfriend, and stood up to kiss him lightly on the forehead. "I think you'll be the highlight of my trip to Kalos." 

X stuttered a few times, and hid his face in his hands after hearing what he just said. "How can you just say that with a straight face?" Sun laughed, and the relief of the tension from the moment before caused him to double over. X actually liked him! Mission success! X smiled a little, lightly touching the place Sun had missed him, barely believing that this was real, and that Sun liked him back. He had a boyfriend now! It was honestly hard for him to believe

The two kept talking for a long time Sun talking about random funny stories he remembered, and X recalling a few of his own, and neither of the two remembered that they were supposed to meet up with Y and Moon, until Moon shot Sun a thumbs up emoji and a quick message of, "Smooth. We'll talk about how your date went back at the hotel. I'm gonna need alllll of the details." 

Eventually, the skating place was beginning to close down for the night, and X didn't want to leave. Clearly Sun felt the same way, as they sat together right up until the minute the place closed. Sun had never liked saying goodbye to people. It always felt so awkward and final to him, and this time it was doubly awkward as he escorted his date to the door, with their fingers interlocked as they left the building. 

X looked over the familiar town of Vaniville, and then turned to his much more eye catching and appealing date. "I guess that I'll see you tomorrow?" 

Sun nodded. "Definitely! I'll come around your house tomorrow. Moon will know where it is." 

X smiled at the other boy as they started walking. But that smiled quickly turned into an alarmed look. "Wait." He suddenly said, "I forgot something."

"Wait what? What'd you forge-" Sun turned towards him, just in time to see X stand on his toes and kiss him. On the lips. Sure it was barely anything more than a peck, but it felt like the world shut down for a moment, and the moment that X pulled away he blushed and started stuttering. "W-what was that for?" 

"You kissed me earlier, so I thought I would return the favor." X smiled, before his eyes went wide and he asked, "Did I do something wrong?" 

Sun regained his composure when he heard X's question, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Course not. I'm just flustered." 

"Oh good. You worried me for a second." He trailed off, and they both enjoyed each other's company, hand in hand, before Sun spied the familiar streets that he had to go down, which really meant saying goodbye to X. He really didn’t want to leave, but there was no other option. 

"Well, I'll see you later X! I gotta go this way to get to the hotel." Sun was smiling nonstop, and X had smiled more in one night then he had in a long time. It was quite impressive what an impact Sun had had on him in such a short time, and X was really looking forward to seeing him again.

"Bye." For a moment, X stood there, watching him go, before walking back to his house with a smile that he couldn't get rid of, and a warmth in his heart. He shook his head, and immediately showered and went to sleep when he got home, hoping that he would wake up to the Alolan knocking on his door.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ending is a biit open ended, but I currently do not have any plans to add another chapter. Maybe that'll change, but for now I have other projects to work on! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
